The article by Weiss, T. et al., “Two-Photon Polymerization for Microfabrication of Three-Dimensional Scaffolds for Tissue Engineering Application” in O. Gössel, W. C. Schlegel, WC 2009, IFMBE Proceeding 25/X, pp 140-142, 2009, describes three-dimensional structures in which biological cells can be embedded. The structures consist of a biocompatible photopolymer, for example, L-lactid-ε-caprolactone, which is polymerized by two-photon polymerization. One structure, shown by way of example, has a regular geometric shape, referred to as a woodpile structure.
The article by Claeyssens, F., et al.: “Three-Dimensional Biodegradable Structures Fabricated by Two-Photon Polymerization” in Langmuir 2009, Edition 25, pp 3219-3223, describes the production of three-dimensional structures from biocompatible polymers on the basis of two-photon polymerization.
The article by Chan, V., et al.: “Three-dimensional photo-pattering of hydrogels using stereolitography for long-term cell encapsulation” in Lab on a Chip, 2010, Volume 10, pp 2062-2070, describes a method for polymerizing hydrogels, for which the light from a UV laser is used. The polymerized hydrogels form structures for cells.
From the article by Hsieh, T. M.: “Three-dimensional microstructured tissue scaffolds fabricated by two-photon laser scanning photolithography” in Biomaterials, 2010, accepted for publication on 22 Jun. 2010, assays for testing the biocompatibility of a polymer structured by a two-photon process are known.
From the article by Tsang, V. L.: “Fabrication of 3D hepatic tissue by additive photopatterning of cellular hydrogels” in The FASEB Journal, Volume 21, 2007, pp 790-801, a method for producing three-dimensional tissue structures on the basis of photopolymerizable hydrogels is known. Photopolymerization is carried out using a UV light source. Material which remains unbonded after photopolymerization is flushed out.
The article by Liu, V. A.: “Three-dimensional Photopatterning of Hydrogels Containing Living Cells” in Biomedical Microdevices 4:4, 2002, pp 257-266, describes the production of three-dimensional structures by photopolymerization of hydrogels.
From the article by Ananda, S., et al.: “The visualization of hepatic vasculature by X-ray micro-computed tomography” in the Journal of Electron Microscopy, Volume 55(3), 2006, pp 151-155, a method for three-dimensional tomography of blood vessels is known.
The article by Heckel, et al.: “An Anticoagulant With Light-Triggered Anidote Activity” in Angewandte Chemie Int. Ed., Volume 45, 2006, pp 6748-6750, and the article by Kim, Y., et al.: “Using photons to manipulate enzyme inhibition by an azobenzene-modified nucleic acid probe” in PNAS, Volume 106, No. 16, 2009, pp 6489-6494, describe photoactivable thrombin inhibitors.
The article by Linke, K., et al.: “Engineered Liver-Like Tissue on a Capillarized Matrix for Applied Research” in Tissue Engineering, Volume 13, No. 11, 2007, pp 2699-2707, and the article by Ott, C., et al.: “Regeneration and Orthotopic transplantation of a bioartificial lung” in Nature Medicine, Volume 16, 2010, pp 927-933, describe the colonization of extracellular matrices with new cells.
WO 03/037606 A1 describes a method for generating three-dimensional bodies or surfaces by laser irradiation. In this method, polymerization is implemented via two-photon absorption.
From DE 699 03 800 T2, vascularized, perfused arrangements for microtissues and microorgans are known, which preferably consist of a biocompatible polymer and have open channels for nutrients and oxygen.
DE 696 24 241 T2 describes a method for producing matrices for vascularized tissue regeneration, in which pores for colonization with cells and cavities with openings for connections to channels in the tissue of a patient are formed.
From DE 697 24 243 T2, a hemostatic sponge having a collagen base is known, which contains thrombin or a precursor of thrombin.
DE 101 52 878 A1 describes a method for producing three-dimensional bodies or surfaces from organopolysiloxane-containing starting materials, in which two-photon or multi-photon polymerization takes place.